


Take A Break (Will Graham)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: will graham loves his spouse and works too hard





	Take A Break (Will Graham)

You found Will working in the garden late one afternoon, drawn to the sounds of the saw and the grunts. It was hard to maneuver down the plywood that covered the stairs, but you made it. The garden was extensive and flourishing. Will must have watered it because your wheels sank into the dirt as you pushed along to find the source of the smell of sawdust. You found him in the gazebo, an old circular saw hauled out of the garage and placed in the shade. He was sanding when you rolled up behind him, eyebrows pursed and eyes focused.

“Will?” You startled him, your husband whipping around like a kid caught in a candy jar. “What are you doing? It’s absolutely sweltering out here.”

“I’m… Uh…” He wouldn’t meet your eyes, flush on his face half embarrassment and half heat exhaustion. “Well…”

“What are you building?” You leaned in your chair, trying to see around him. He hadn’t nailed anything together yet, but you could see the hammer and other tools sitting not too far away. “Is this for a case?”

“Not exactly. Um, you should go back inside, I just watered the garden and you’ll sink into the dirt-”

You wheeled closer to him, grinning at your sweaty, nervous husband. “I made it all the way out here, Will, I can manage to get myself back inside. But if you’re that worried, why don’t you wheel me back in? Wouldn’t want me to get stuck, would you?” Like the sweat dripping down your back, your manipulation was subtle. He sighed when he pushed you into the cool, air conditioned house, and you could feel the relief radiate off of him. “Will, for real,” He looked cornered when you crossed your arms, smile playing at the corner of your lips, “What are you building?”

“A ramp.”

“A ramp?”

“A ramp. For our backdoor. We have one on our front porch, but not on the backdoor.”

You opened your arms and Will fell into your lap, pressing a kiss to your forehead, “You don’t have to build a ramp, Will. We can buy them. The plywood sucks, but we can make do until we can afford a ramp. It’s your day off, you don’t need to be out there breaking your back for me. I do appreciate the sentiment, though.” Will’s eyes wrinkle with his smile and you kiss him, slow and tenderly. “Come on, I think the boys are achin’ for some food and water, and I know you want a shower. Then we can watch the Dukes of Hazard, or something stupid.”


End file.
